Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY REPRIMANDED. Anti-Star Meklord Apus MRA:S is a bey owned and used by Reco, it evolves from Shooting Star Apus MRF:S. Launcher: Hack Xes' Sword This Launcher is Hack Xes' Sword, the bey is loaded into the handle and fired out of the end of the blade. Facebolt: Meklord Apus This facebolt show's Apus and the Meklords on a Split screen 4D Fusion Wheel: Anti-Star PC Frame: This is shaped like the original Apus ring but with the addition of a free spinning part which is shaped like Meklord and can absorb and store damage to use a stamina. Metal Frame: '''It is has 30 protrusions in the shape of Meteors with their tails flicking out at a 90 degree angle resembling a star, the points can also be used to redirect damage at the opponent via the PC, Rubber, Buster and Release frames. '''Rubber Frame: This part is shaped like a 3 armed galaxy and can absorb damage and redirect it into the Metal Frame. Buster Frame: '''This frame is a hollow space where damage force can be stored then realesed via the Metal Frame. '''Release Frame: '''This part goes outside the other parts making it look like a Beyblade 2000 beyblade, when it has taken enough hits it ejects out of the stadium giving the bey more stamina. '''Release Frame II: '''This part holds the other release frame in place, it can also eject to give the bey more stamina. '''Boost Frame: '''This frame is a Stamina loss dampener, it is designed to decrease stamina loss via redirection of the way it rotates as it's a gyroscope which increase's balance. '''Reactor Core: '''This core holds the frames together, it contains 3 'Gravity Generators', also this core contains the unstable super heavy orange-coloured 'Element 115', which transmutes itself into 'Element 116', this in itself decays to release Anti-Matter which powers the reactor, the reactor itself uses the 'Gravity Generators' to harness a 'Gravity A' wave which it uses to warp and fold Space-Time to go from planet to planet, a side-effect to this is that the bey must be round to contain the power or else it releases Corona Discharge, but as it's not round it releases Corona Discharge out of all the points. 4D Performance Tip: Metal Rubber Artificial Saviour '''Part 1: This part activate's when the bey is launched, it activates bearings contained in a hollow ring so it gains more stamina. Part II: '''This part activates when the bey is about to jump, the bottom part of the tip extends and eliminates stamina loss because of the jump. Abilities '''Freelance Regeneration: Standar Apus gains stamina and creates a sheild by reversing spin direction over and over really fast, it then barrages the opponent with the sheild so as not to waste stamina but still being able to attack and cause damage. AI Pulsar: Triggered Manipulates the gravity around the opposing bey's tip via the boost frame spinning really fast causing the opponents bey to get pulled towards the bottom of the stadium, apus then Barrages the opposing bey while it can't jump. Antikythera Smash: Ignition Apus jumps and smashes the opponents facebolt and energy ring so as to shatter it and spin steal to gain stamina, if it succeds in breaking the ring and bolt it barrages the rest to split it up, if not it it jumps and smashes the face again. Babylonian Block: Triggered Blocks the opposing bey's move and counters with twice the force, then moves the where its moving to to hit it again, then moves the where its going again and Jumps and tries to break the opposing bey's face. Paradise Reign: Ignition'Apus changes spin derection over and over at lightning speeds gathering all anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, after gathering enough energy it release's it all in a large circular blast around the stadium. '''Hybrid Supernova: Standard'Apus gather's energy and anti-matter by reversing spin over and over at lightning speeds, during which it barrages the opponent while spin stealing, after gathering enough energy it releases it in the form of a large supernova around the stadium. 'Void Implosion: Ignition'Apus reverses spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it barrages and spin steals from the opponent, after gathering enough anti-matter and energy it releases it in the form of a large anti-matter beam fired at the opposing bey. 'Temporal Explosion: Ignition'Apus changes spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it spin steals and barrages the opponent, after gathering enough energy and anti-matter it jumps atop the opponent then realeses a massive beam straight down causing damage and making apus jump off to safety. 'Illiaster Buster: Ignition'Apus changes spin direction over and over at lightning speeds to gather anti-matter and energy, during which it spin steals and barrages the opponent, after gathering enough energy and anti-matter it releases it in the form a meteor shaped bursts of energy around the stadium. Special Moves '''Anti-Star Strike: '''Liger Apus shoots up into the sky then realeses the energy equal to a Anti-Black Hole all around the stadium, deflecting all attacks and chipping away at the parts of opposing beys to destroy them while using the energy to steal stamina. '''AI Copy Realese: '''Copies a Special move from the opponents list of Special moves and uses it against the opponent but with twice the power as well as stealing spin and trying to destroy the opposing bey, via chipping parts and brute force. '''Cyber Star Resurrection: (Must be used after the opponent uses their Special Move) ''Copies the opponents special move but with twice the force, spin stealing capabilities and also tries to destroying the opponents parts via chipping and Brute Force. '''Buster Nero Reqiuem:' Meklord Apus splits itself into 5 copies which all surround the opponent, each copy then begins to barrage the opponent releasing massive amounts of energy all the while, each copy then explodes releasing more energy directly at the opponent in an effort to destroy the opponents parts. Nebulos Reverse: '''Apus causes the stadium to lose its gravity, but it only affects the opponent, after the gravity is lost apus begins to suck power from an antimatter world, which it realeses at the opponent in waves, and as there is no gravity around the opponent it is much easier to knock it out of the stadium and destroyits parts. Transformation: Anti-Mek Apus Apus transforms into five mechanical beings, a Giant, Large Dragon and 3 smaller forms of the Original beast. The beings emit an aura which decays the opposing bey due the beings being anti-matter, it derives its power from the opposites of everything. Moves '''Infinity Astro: '''Both Dragon and Giant blast the opposing bey, upon which the both realease their cores to engulf and destroy it. '''Infinity Cubic: The Giant shoots the opposing bey with its arm cannon, after which the Dragon crushes the opposing bey in its coils. Infinty Asterix: The Dragon blast's energy at the opposing bey, after which the Giant grabs the opposing bey and crushes it. Signature Move: Anti-Mek Apus Emperor Blast The Giant and the Dragon become Anti-Matter mites which surround the entire Stadium and eat everything Nova Gear *''Anti-Matter ''Anti-Matter is a Nova Gear in which anti-matter forms a booster under Apus which whenever Apus jumps, sends out radio waves to spin steal from opponents bey's, which is split between Apus and the Release Frames reserve, so that Apus gains more Stamina when the Release frames are realesed, in the case the frames have been realesed Apus gains them back and also gains more stamina, it also makes Apus counter if it needs/can. Stats Category:Registered Beyblade